osmo28sfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheArtistVoid11/BFAYP3 13: Name Your Privileges
Red: Hey, Refry, want to know something weird? Refrigerator: What? Red: It’s that when a contestant is going to get eliminated, they always get more lines before elimination. Plastic: That’s stupid! Red: I know right! Bone: So, Bandy, you ok? Bandy: Yeah! Pentagon: Map, you haven’t in a long time. Map: Sorry, I just don’t talk a lot. Pentagon: Nah, it’s ok. It’s just that I don’t want you eliminated. Facebook: Elimination time! Elimination Bone: I’m hosting the show from now on. Red: Why? Facebook: She lost a bet with Youtube and now she needs to host the show. Red: Oh. Bone: Only one contestant got 2 votes. Bobby Patrick: Oh no! I hope I’m not eliminated! Bone: Don’t worry, you’re safe. Bobby: Phew, thank goodness! Little Eye: Am I safe? Bone: Yeah. Also, here are your cake! Red is eliminated with 2 votes, tho. Red: What?!! Bone: Yeah, now go home. Facebook: Here are your things. Red: At least I’m going to see my family. Goodbye friends. Until next time. Bandy: Good riddance. Red: Shut it Bandy. Bandy: Shut it reason that I got insane! Red: :( Challenge Exit Sign: So, what’s the challenge? Bone: Um. Oh, the challenge is to come up with a show idea. Facebook: The worst one makes your team up for elimination. Exit Sign: Ok team, we need ideas! Baseball Bat: Oh, I know! Bone! Bone: Huh? Baseball Bat: What about a show where...um...uh huh! Spike is the host! Is the same as this show. Like, another season from this show, but with Spike and some other of the contestants with Facebook as hosts. Yeah! Bone: Sounds good! Pipe: Well, I think they are safe. Bone: Not quite. You need to come up with a better idea. Refrigerator: Oh, what about Object Planetary, the contestants are planets! The host is a Sun and they will get a galaxy if they win! Bone: Nice. Well, Laid Backs, it’s your turn. If you make it better than Baseball Crew, you are safe, but if not, then one of you will suffer elimination. Pipe: Oh no! Novel: Hm. Hosts, hosts, better, hosts. Uh huh! I got an idea! Bone: Yeah? Novel: What about “Battle For The Best Host Tittle”. Bone: Insteresting. Novel: so, the hosts are contestants to get the “best host” tittle. Youtube: Nice, Novel. Bone: Ahem... Novel: And one contestant of each host’s show is the host. Bone: Amazing! Tho that will never happen, since it’s very stupid that a host becomes a contestant. Bandy: Uh, Bone...Trash Can... Bone: Well, him. Refrigerator: So, who wins? Bone: Hm. Well, obviously The Laid Backs. Pole: Yes! Bone: Hm... Facebook: Come on, choose already! Bone: You, choose! Facebook: Well, we need a tiebreaker. Spear: Aw seriously? Antena: Come on! Just choose! Brick: Yeah! Don’t let us wait! Facebook: Well, Baseball Crew is up for elimination. Exit Sign: Noooooooo! Baseball Crew Baseball Bat Antena Brick Exit Sign Toilet Paper Pentagon Torch Bone Bandy Machete Gold Bar Skin Spike Coal Gift Empanada Pi Metal Ball Stinger Skin: I just realized something! We are a large team but we’d are very bland. Empanada: Oh come on, just because we don’t talk doesn’t mean we are bland. Pi: I feel an arc coming for Empanada. Torch: I feel one for Pi too. Metal Ball: Can you stop promising the viewers what’s maybe going to happen? Torch: No we won’t stop, princess! Metal Ball: Ugh! I don’t like you saying that name! Gold Bar: Hm. It looks like Metal Ball is hiding something... Category:Blog posts